Arresteme, Oficial
by Liss83
Summary: Una fiesta descontrolada, un Playboy y un oficial de policía ¿ qué puedes salir de esa fórmula?


Steve Rogers era un destacado oficial de policía en la ciudad de Nueva York. Respetado, tanto por sus superiores como apreciado por sus compañeros, se llevaba bien con todos, sin distinción. Debido a su carácter, siempre terminaba haciendo amistades entrañables en cada barrio en el cual le tocaba trabajar.

Sin embargo, hacia un mes que lo habían destinado al corazón mismo de la ciudad, hubiese sido tranquilo de no ser por él, ese… ese… hombre arrogante, irrespetuoso, egocéntrico, sexi playboy…, movió la cabeza de lado a lado varias veces buscando desechar esa idea. Su intercomunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Roger se le solicita en el centro de Manhattan – decía una voz femenina algo coqueta –, los vecinos se están quejando por la música

-¿Otra vez la Torre Stark? – exhaló Steve cerrando los ojos – entendido – dijo por el intercomunicador y subió a la patrulla para irse a la dirección

Llego pocos minutos después a la gigantesca edificación. Se bajó de la patrulla y miro hacia todos lados, se acercó a la caseta del guardia de seguridad

-Buenas noches… – dijo Steve

-Por fin, oficial – dijo el guardia –. Lo están esperando en el piso 80. El ascensor está a mano derecha. Por favor dese prisa

El oficial camino lo más deprisa que pudo y subió al ascensor miro a su alrededor apreciando la vista nocturna de la ciudad mientras escuchaba un pieza musical relajante, varios minutos después se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. La música del ascensor fue ahogada por la que animaba la fiesta. Salió a una sala gigantesca repleta de gente que gritaba, bailaba y bebía

-¡Tony – grito un moreno de estatura media –, te busca la ley!

-Les dije que no enviaran a uno tan sexi – dijo un cabello negro abriéndose paso entre una multitud de mujeres – porque lo iba a violar

-Buenas noches señor Stark – dijo Steve con voz firme

-¡Por Dios! – dijo el castaño –, ¡que voz tan…!

-Los vecinos llamaron quejándose… – interrumpio el rubio

-Como siempre amigo Stark – dijo Thork –, tus fiestas son lo mejor de mis viajes a América

-Tú solo disfruta ricitos vikingos – dijo Tony –, que lo mejor está por comenzar – concluyo mirando al policía

-Señor Stark, no sé qué… – dijo Steve

-Tranquilo bombón – dijo el castaño –, sabemos que eres el mejor – y le guiño el ojo

-Señor Stark – dijo el rubio alarmado –, respéteme

-Claro – dijo Tony –, con la condición que tú no me respetes a mí ni de chiste

-Sí que te gustan grandotes y bien dotados – dijo Rodhey

-Los vecinos están molestos – dijo Steve algo incómodo – por el bullicio

-¿Y los vecinos tienen tu físico, soldado? – dijo Tony y le dio una nalgada

-Empieza a trabajar – dijo Bruce dándole otra nalgada

-Queda arrestado en este momento – dijo Steve girándose para encarar al hombre de lentes

-Mejor encadéname a tu cama – dijo Tony interponiéndose e intentando acariciarle la entrepierna

-Señor Stark está detenido por falta a la... – decía Steve cuando sorpresivamente Tony tomo su camisa y la rompió

-¡Que empiece la diversión! – dijo Tony y empezó a tirar dinero – ¡vamos a divertirnos! – y todos gritaron felices

-¡Están todos detenidos por falta a la autoridad! – dijo Steve mientras pedía refuerzos por la radio

Tony, Bruce y Rodhey estaban parados uno al lado del otro cuando la reja de su celda se cerró de golpe haciendo que el trio se encoja de hombros mientras apretaban los ojos

-Conozco mis derechos – grito Tony –, tengo derecho a colarme entre tus sabanas, digo, a una llamada

-¡Ya cállate! – exigió Bruce – ¡por tu culpa estamos aquí!

-¿Mi culpa? – dijo Tony llevándose una mano al pecho – ¿disculpa? ¿Quién les dijo que manosearan al oficial?

-¡Tú! – dijeron los hombres al unísono

-¿Y para que me hacen caso? – dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros

Dos horas después, una pelirroja vestida con un traje elegante y hablando por celular llego hasta la celda de los hombres guiada por el oficial Rogers

-¿Por qué siempre que hay problemas, tú encabezas la lista? – dijo la mujer frunciendo las cejas

-Solo diré que mi nombre es sinónimo de diversión – dijo Tony

-Debería dejarlos aquí – dijo Natasha

-¡Él es el único responsable! – protesto Bruce

-¿Por qué debemos pagar nosotros? – lo hizo Rodhey

-Creo que lo llaman amistad – dijo Tony

-¡Ya no queremos ser tus amigos! – dijeron a coro después de mirarse entre si

-Eso hiere mis sentimientos – dijo Tony poniéndose una mano en el pecho

-Para eso haría falta tenerlos – dijo Natasha

-¿Dónde está Pepper? – grito Tony

-Ocupada haciendo algo que tú no sabes cómo se hace – dijo Natasha – ¡trabajar!

-¡Ella me comprende mejor que tú! – protesto Tony – ¡exijo que venga ella! ¡Papper! ¡Papper!

-Perfecto – dijo Natasha sonriendo –. Le diré que venga cuando se desocupe. Eso sí, salió de viaje y dijo que volverá en tres o cuatro semanas. Pero si no me quieren aquí… – y se giró para salir

-¡Si te queremos! – gritaron al unísono todos

-¿Incluso tú, Tony? – dijo la pelirroja

-Si – dijo este mirándose las uñas

-No me convences – dijo ella y los chicos miraron furibundos al millonario

-Soy el gran Tony Stark – dijo este – no…

-Adiós – dijo la espía alejándose hacia la puerta

-¡Vuelve por piedad! – dijo Tony arrodillándose y sacando su mano entremedio de los barrotes – ¡Eres mi heroína favorita! ¡Eres más fuerte que Hulk! ¡Arañita! – pero esta se va

-¡Es tu culpa, amigo de hierro! – dijo Thor

-O Natasha vuelve o el otro tipo va venir – sentencio Bruce

-¡y yo le voy a ayudar! – dijo Thor y Tony dejo caer los hombros

Media hora después los tres amigos salían de la estación de la policial siguiendo a la pelirroja

-Vamos arañita – dijo Tony

-Arañita un cuerno – dijo Natasha –, solo los saque porque Pepper te necesita en la oficina

-Me siento utilizado – dijo Tony

-¿quieres volver adentro? – amenazo la mujer

-Amigo Tony, mira – dijo Thor señalando disimuladamente hacia adelante

-Ahora vengo – dijo Tony alejándose

-¡Tony vuelve aquí! – ordeno Natasha – ¡Tony!

-Oficial – dijo este casual

-Señor Stark – dijo Steve –, veo que ya salió

-Si… ya… – dijo Tony sonriendo

-Espero que hubiese aprendido la lección – dijo Steve –, permiso

-No, no, no, espere – dijo Tony parándose frente a él – no me ha dicho su nombre

-No veo la necesidad – dijo Steve

-Steve – grito alguien – date prisa

-Rogers, te estamos esperando – dijo otro

-Creo que ya tengo lo que quería oficial Rogers – dijo Tony con una sonrisa guasona –. Buenos días…, Steve – dijo alejándose y por alguna razón Steve no pudo evitar estremecerse

Era un día caluroso, por lo tanto Steve estaba sentado en un banco del parque dibujando a los niños que corrían jugando supervisados por sus padres, cuando de pronto el sol se ocultó, por lo que levanto el rostro

-Hola Steve – dijo Tony sonriendo

-Señor Stark – dijo Steve

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir solo Tony? – dijo este – creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente

-¿Disculpe? – dijo el rubio

-Me encanto cuando me arrestaste – dijo Tony –, nunca pensé que me excitara tanto que me colocasen un par de esposas

-¿Sabe señor Stark que podría volver a arrestarlo por su impertinencia? – dijo Steve

-¿Y me podrías encarcelar en tu habitación y perder la llave? – dijo Tony coqueto pero el rubio solo giro y se fue – hey ¿tú madre nunca te dijo que era de mala educación dejar a los demás hablando solo? – pero el oficial lo ignoro completamente – ¡por Odín! – dijo el castaño – hasta podría sentar cabeza. Ser un hombre responsable, trabajador… – sonó su celular

-¿Tony, donde rayos te metiste? – reprocho Pepper iracunda – te necesito en las industrias Stark ¡en diez minutos!

-Numero equivocado – dijo este y colgó –. Si, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser, ser responsable? – continuo hablando consigo mismo mientras encogía los hombros

Durante los últimos días Tony le había estado mandando mensajes al rubio, que este se negaba a contestar. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente enamorado y Steve se negaba a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Más de una vez se había descubierto a si mismo acurrucado en la cama mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban hasta quedarse dormido

Sin embargo esa noche había sido diferente. Lo presentía aunque no sabía que significaba específicamente. Sentía que lo estaban vigilando. Se dio un duchazo y se metió a la cama completamente desnudo, cerró los ojos y hecho los brazos hacia atrás. Segundos después sentía como sus muñecas eran apresadas por algo frio, forcejo pero no consiguió liberarse

-Ha sido un mal ciudadano, señor Stark – dijo una voz fría desde las sombras – y deberá ser castigado

-¿Me llevara a prisión, oficial? – dijo el castaño con un quejido

-Ya está en prisión – dijo el rubio acostándose sobre él – ¡mi prisión! – y le empieza a besar el cuello mientras le acariciaba el muslo, deslizando su mano hacia la parte interna

-¡Oficial! – gimió el castaño – ¿Cuál será la sentencia?

-Gemir mi nombre toda la noche – dijo el rubio mientras descendía sus labios por el vientre plano del hombre

-¡Steve! – gemía el millonario

-¿Por qué me hiciste llamar a tu fiesta? – dijo Steve a su oído

-Que…que…quer… ria… verte – gemía el castaño

-Querías verme ¿eh? – dijo girándolo y levantando sus caderas – ¿esto querías? – y le dio una nalgada – ¿O que querías? – y sin previo aviso entro en él

-¡Ah! – gimió Tony con los ojos apretados

-Querías verme, pero le prometiste una fiesta de stripper a tus amigos ¿ah? – reprocho Steve

-Por algo te llame – dijo Tony – porque quería subir a la gloria

-Dame solo unos minutos y sabrás lo que es la gloria – dijo Steve besándole el cuello mientras lo masturbaba

-Mu… mu… - gemía Tony

-¿Te… Te vol… vol… viste una… va… vaqui… ta? – gemia Steve sin dejar de moverse

-Cállate y sigue – exigió Tony

-¿Creí que esta vez mandaría yo? – se quejó Steve

-Yo siempre mando, capipaleta – dijo Tony - ¡Ah! – grito cuando el rubio toco el punto exacto – ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

-Hoy no, bebe – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara

-Eres un tramposo – gimió Tony mientras llegaba al clímax

-Aprendí del mejor – dijo Steve besándole el cuello

-Pero aun no me superas – dijo Tony –, ni lo harás

-Descansa unos minutos – sentencio Steve –, esto apenas comienza – y una sonrisa depredadora cruzo el rostro del menor – Aún tengo que castigarte por haberte ido de fiesta con tus amigos mientras yo trabajaba

-Y no fue la primera vez – dijo Tony de manera traviesa

Iba a ser una noche larga y divertida, pero bien valían la pena los castigos de la ley a mano de ese sexi rubio que tenía por novio desde hacía ocho meses, aunque nadie lo supiera


End file.
